A Mission
by JessicaElleCullen
Summary: Natsu wakes Lucy up at an ungodly hour saying he wants to go on a mission. What will Lucy do with this unexpected visit? LEMON! LxN
1. Chapter 1

_"Natsu, I love you." "I love you too Lucy." Lucy looked up at Natsu and watched as the pink-haired dragon slayer leaned down to kiss her. Lucy started to close her eyes when suddenly, she felt like she was being tickled._

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Lucy Heartifella jumped up in her bed but flew back down holding her head because she hit it off the person she figured was just tickling her, Natsu Dragoneel.<p>

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. "Hey ya Luce, how yeah doin'?" Lucy groaned and rolled over onto her stomache, still holding her head. "Not so good at the moment obviously."

Lucy groaned again, rolled back over and sat up so she could look at Natsu; who was now at the end of her bed.

"What are you doing in my house, in my bedroom and on my bed by the way?" Natsu grinned, "I wanted to go on a mission!" Lucy look at Natsu and realized, not for the first time, how much more handsome he was then the first time they met five years ago.

His hair was still that salmon pink, but longer. His face was more chiseled, his eyes were brighter and his body was definitely more muscular.

Lucy stopped her train of thoughts before they got out of hand and sighed. "Well go do a mission then, but I'm going back to sleep it's..." Lucy glanced out her bedroom window and noticed it was still dark, she then glanced at her clocked and gaped when she seen it read '3:27'.

"It's 3:30 in the morning!" Lucy stared at Natsu in shock, "You wanted to do a mission, at 3:30 in the morning!" Natsu grinned even more. "Yup!"

Lucy had to hold back her groan of disapproval and glared at the pink-haired dragon slayer on her bed and ground out through tightly clenched teeth, "Why?"

Natsu blinked at her as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "A surprise attack of course. Come on Luce, you should know that!"

This time Lucy did groan as she flopped backwards onto her bed and slung her arms over face.

"What am I going to do with you Natsu?" Lucy mumbled mostly to herself.

As she was thinking up strategies to trick Natsu into leaving her house she almost didn't catch Natsu's reply to her meant to be unanswered question.

"Anything you want."

* * *

><p>And thats my first chapter, hope u guys like it ! i dont own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, even tho i wish i did -.-' ... but yeahh read &amp; review guys R&amp;R! i could use it : ) thanks for reading ! 3<p>

- JEC


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy froze and had to remind herself to breathe. Natsu's voice was deep and husky. Lucy forced herself to remove her arms from her face and sat up yet again to look at Natsu in pure shock.

"What?" She squeaked out. Natsu's face had a look she's never seen before, but starting right now; it was her new favorite.

His eyes were dark, his face was completely serious and he was staring at her, watching her every move. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach and started to squirm under his intense gaze.

"Anything you want." Natsu repeated, while still staring at Lucy. "What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

She felt really warm everywhere and started to wonder where all the heat came from. Natsu, who was sitting at the end of her bed, then began to crawl towards her on his hands and knees.

"It means exactally what it sounds like Luce. - You. - Can. - Do. - Anything. -" Lucy began to back up as he started getting closer. "You. -"

Lucy kept scooching back and looked down only to realize her blanket was at her waist and her red lacy bra was exposed to the world. Well Natsu, but that didn't change the fact that she was uncovered.

Lucy squeaked again and wondered how long Natsu had seen her bra. Lucy looked back up and Natsu was still getting closer with that same face on as before. Lucy started backing up again.

"Want." Finished Natsu as Lucy's back hit her headboard. Lucy had no where to go and Natsu was still crawling towards her. Lucy squeezed her eyes closed and felt Natsu sit beside her.

Lucy then started getting an intense pooling of heat in her lower regions; and squeezed her eyes tighter. But they flew open wide, as well as her mouth when she felt breath against her neck.

"Na..Natsu?" Lucy whispered. "Yeah Luce?" Lucy swallowed. His voice was still deep and husky and it was making her lower regions much warmer.

How many times did she imagine her and Natsu together? Too many. This was too much for Lucy to comprehend. "What are you do-innnggg!"

Lucys eyes were as wide as they could get, same with her mouth. Natsu was sucking on her neck and his hand was fondling her left breast. "Uhnn." Lucy moaned.

She could feel Natsu smirk against her neck when he heard her moan. "Yeah like that Luce?" Nastu asked against her skin. He then started gripping her breast tighter while rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Ahh!" Lucy gasped; all she could do was nod at his question because she couldn't speak. Natsu laughed and stopped his ministrations on her neck, but not until after giving it one last kiss.

Lucy knew she was going to have a hickey there for sure, and then groaned at the loss of heat of his mouth; Natsu laughed again. "If you think you liked that, then your gonna love what's next!"

Lucy blushed and said, "Next?", in a small voice. Natsu gave Lucy a huge grin, "Oh yes Luce, We've only just begun!"

Lucy was about to question what he meant but before she could even get a word out, Natsu's mouth was on hers.

* * *

><p>another chapter up, hope yeahs all like it, LOL. its gonna get worse from here btw, with the lemon &amp; limee ! so if u cant read it, dont ! : ) ~ yet again, i dont own Fairy Tail or the characters of said anime even tho i wish i did ! so R&amp;R peoples, i could use it : ) thanks for readin ! :3<p>

- JEC


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy gasped and Natsu took that opportunity to put his toung in her mouth. Lucys eyes started to close and moaned because she was in heaven; Natsu was kissing her and touching her breast, nothing could get better than that.

At least that's what she thought because all of a sudden his other hand, which wasn't touching her, now was; and it was touching her ass, pulling her towards Natsu. He was groping and kneading both her breast and ass.

"Mhmm" Lucy Natsu's legs were stretched out straight, Lucy gripped his shoulders, pulled herself up while still kissing him, and straddled his waist. As Lucy sat down on him, she felt something hard touching her crotch.

Lucy gasped at how hard he was and felt more heat down there, it was so hot, it felt like it was on fire. Natsu hissed at the contact and gripped her tighter. "Ahh!" Lucy moaned. Natsu pulled back and looked at the blond in his lap, taking her all in.

He noticed her attire, or actually, her lack of. Natsu grinned at Lucy, "You look so sexy in red Luce." Lucy blushed and remembered she was in her underwear. She knew he had seen her bra already, but now hes also seen her matching underwear.

Lucy was embarrassed and tried to cover herself. "Ahh ahh ahh! And just what do you think your doing ?" Natsu grabbed her hands and held them tightly against her sides.

Lucy blushed, "Just seeing you isn't enough you know, and if your hands were in the way, I wouldn't be able to do this." Natsu then proceeded to bend towards her and latched himself onto her breast.

Lucy threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Ahh Natsu!" Lucy never felt anything like it before, it was amazing. Her head was spinning while Natsu sucked, licked and nibbled on the part of her breast that was exposed.

"That's right Luce, I wanna hear my name from your lips." Natsu said in between kissing her breast. Lucy moaned at his words; she was really turned on and needed some release.

So she did the only thing she could do - seeing as how her hands were pinned against her sides - she squirmed.

This time it was Natsus turn to gasp. Lucy felt the hard bulge pulse beneath her and groaned. Lucy wanted more, so she started grinding her hips against Nastus. Natsu moaned her name and that turned her on even more and she started grinding him harder.

This time Natsu growled, let her arms go and grabbed her hips. Stopping her movements, flipped her over so he was on top of her between her legs and bucked against her. Lucy groaned and wrapped her hands into Natsu's hair.

Natsu, who was still growling, attacked her neck with his mouth again and kept hitting his pelvis against hers. Lucy was seeing stars; she was panting, moaning and groaning for all she was worth. Then she heard him growl out, "Too much clothes."

Lucy gasped and watched Natsu as he quickly shed his shoes, shorts, vest and scarf. Lucy looked his over and sent a short prayer to God for giving her this gorgeous man before her. When he was about to pull off his boxers, Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu wait." She said as she grabbed his hands. Natsu looked at her and Lucy thought he looked like a wild beast, although, a hot one. "What?", he asked. "Let me do it." Lucy answered.

Lucy grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down his toned, tan legs. As she was pulling them off she let her fingernails rack down his body. Natsu shuddered in response. "Oh gods Luce, I want you so bad."

Lucy blushed and for the first time that night, she sent him a sexy grin; sat back, giving Natsu a full view of her underwear clade body. "Then why don't you take me?" Natsu groaned and worked his way back over to Lucy.

"You have no clue what you do to me Lucy." Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy laughed, looked down Natsus body and laughed again. "Well I'd beg to differ. I'm pretty sure I know what I do, by the look of things between your legs."

Natsu blushed, let out a small chuckle and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I guess your right, but you don't know how bad it really is or how often this happens to me." Natsu said as he grinned and gave her another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**sorry for not updating sooner ! so heres my Easter present to you guys! hope yeahs all like it ! R&R , give me some ideas for up coming chapters, ~ : ) were only just getting started ;) thanks for reading ! : D**

**J.E.C :)3**


End file.
